


Игра дьявола

by Artixerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artixerian/pseuds/Artixerian
Summary: Это произошло механично, не задумываясь, просто жест вежливости, которому людей учат с самого детства. Если бы Гарри знал, что последует после рукопожатие, он бы никогда не протянул руку самому дьяволу, он бы никогда не пошёл на поводу своей жадности, позволяя амбалу тащить его на второй этаж, и он бы никогда не пошёл в этот, богом проклятый, клуб.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Игра дьявола

В полумраке ночного заведения яркими пятнами блуждал яркий свет — красный, зелёный, синий, розовый, фиолетовый — постоянно повторяющиеся цвета софит, опьяняющие даже трезвого, не говоря уже о тех, кто пришел в клуб по назначению. Громкая клубная музыка неприятно била по ушным перепонкам, гулким эхом усиливая и без того омерзительную головную боль. А маленькая и неприметная для невооружённого взгляда камера, прикреплённая к внутренней части рукава рубашки, натирала бледную кожу правого запястья. В совокупности все эти вещи просто безумно раздражали, находящегося впервые в таком роде заведений, Гарри Поттера.

— Эй, пацан, можно возле тебя присесть? — в этой какофонии из звуков, которая складывалась из громкой музыки и бесчисленного количества чужих голосов, пытающихся перекричать друг друга, Гарри услышал не очень разборчивый голос доносящийся над его головой.  
Медленно поднимая взгляд наверх, парень уже чётко знал, что скажет незнакомцу. У него не было ни времени, ни желания сейчас с кем-то знакомиться, тем более в таком месте. Да и этот мужчина просто-напросто раздражал его всем своим видом.  
— Прости, но я жду друга, — наконец встретившись с пьяным взглядом незнакомца, который его окликнул, проговорил Гарри, всем своим видом показывая, что ему не интересны знакомства.  
— Э-э-э, не ври. Ты уже тут час сидишь, и никакого друга я не видел.  
— Значит, он опаздывает, — посмотрев на несуществующие часы, съязвил парень. — А теперь, будь добр, свали отсюда нахрен… пожалуйста.  
Несмотря на неприветливые слова парня, пьянчуга присел возле него, скептично оглядев практический пустой стол, не считая одинокой бутылки пива. Пожав плечами, мужчина забрал бутылку себе, сделав с неё пару глотков. Это была настолько жалкая и противная картина, что лицо парня неосознанно скривилось при виде неё, но из-за темноты незнакомец не увидел этого.  
— Так у нашего котёнка есть коготки, — намекая на просьбу уйти пролепетал мужчина, пытаясь обнять плечи парня свободной от пива рукой.

Ударом правой рукой по чужой Гарри быстро пересёк попытку обнять его. Без лишних раздумий он встал со стола, целенаправленно зашагав в сторону выхода — это была последняя капля. Лучше он придёт сюда завтра и заново начнёт искать чёртовых дилеров, чем мучиться от мигрени и отшивать прилипчивых мужиков. И, когда он выполнит это чёртово задание…  
— Клянусь, моей ноги больше не будет в гей клубах. И вообще в любых клубах. К чёрту всё это! — сам не заметив того, в голос озвучил свои мысли Гарри. Хорошо хоть из-за громкой атмосферы никто ничего не услышал. Выход в виде огромных чёрных дверей, которые было тяжело отличить от стен того же цвета, и различающихся только по маленькой люминесцентной надписи «exit», уже был близок. Осталось преодолеть лишь десять футов, и вот наконец-то он будет на свежем воздухе, где кислород не затмевается резким ароматом дешёвых духов, совершенно не скрывающих запахи множества потных тел. Ещё немного, и прохладный зимний воздух пронзит всё тело, принося приятную свежую дрожь, ещё немного и…

Резкая боль в плече и холод чужой одежды грубо вернули его обратно в реальный мир, где всё ещё громыхала EDM музыка, каждым своим битом раздражая уши, а тяжёлый воздух нехотя проходил через горло, как в самый жаркий день лета, заставляя в три раза чаще дышать, чтобы хоть немного кислорода попадало в лёгкие.

Высокий мужчина, с которым столкнулся Гарри, был одет в классический, даже немного вычурный костюм. Однобортный застёгнутый пиджак выделял широкие плечи, зауженные штаны, доходящие ровно до блестящих чёрных туфлей, обтягивали длинные ноги, строгий галстук и роскошные запонки… это всё так сильно выделялись на фоне всего клуба, что на какое-то время Гарри упал в ступор. Не успел парень опомниться, как мужчина вежливо ему поклонился в качестве извинений и прошёл дальше, не дождавшись ответных действий.

В голове у парня промелькнул очевидный вопрос, что такой человек забыл в этом месте? Из-за темноты не удалось разглядеть черты лица, возможно, он бы узнал этого человека. Всё же когда работаешь журналистом, приходится знать каждую «знаменитость» в лицо, а человек, одевший такую дорогую одежду, не может быть простым посетителем.

Выйдя из размышлений о только что увиденном человеке, Гарри наконец-то добрался до выхода, притягивая на себя ручку двери. Когда долгожданный холодный ветер пронзил тело парня, на Гарри обрушилось, как гром среди ясного неба, осознание. Осознание того, насколько он кретин. Нет, он никогда не сомневался в своих умственных способностях, а точнее в их отсутствии, но это даже для него слишком. Куртка и наплечная сумка со всеми его деньгами, ключами от квартиры и машины, с микрофоном, и, главное, с флешкой со всеми данными по работе, остались за тем столиком.  
— Вот ведь… Чёрт! — круто развернувшись обратно, чертыхнулся Гарри, громко хлопнув за собой дверь.

Молясь всем богам, чертям, и веруя в каждую знакомую ему религию, парень надеялся, что сумка осталась там, где он её оставлял, и никто её не трогал. Резкий выброс адреналина заставил кровь бежать по венам быстрее, делая и без того невыносимую головную боль ещё ярче. Но сейчас это мало волновало Поттера.

Хоть бы всё осталось на месте, — это предложение, как мантра, крутилось в голове у парня, вытесняя собой остальные мысли. Не обращая внимания на оскорбления и крики людей, которых он бестактно толкал, парень быстрым ходом добирался до нужной ему точки.

Вдалеке начал виднеться столик, а возле него сидел всё тот же прилипчивый пьяный мужчина, который тем временем медленно допивал ту паршивую бутылку пива. Не акцентируя внимание на нём, Гарри перевёл взгляд на сиденье и облегчённо выдохнул. Куртка вместе с сумкой остались на месте. Осторожно подойдя с другой стороны, чтобы пьянчуга его не заметил, никакого желание связываться с ним ещё раз не было, Гарри облегчённо почувствовал, как немного тяжёлая сумка надавила на плечо, а куртка цвета хаки не очень аккуратно легла в правую руку.

Возвращаясь к входной двери, периферией глаза Гарри уловил едва знакомый силуэт того мужчины в костюме, направляющийся на второй этаж — в VIP зону. Терзаемый любопытством, парень полностью развернулся в ту сторону, чтобы разглядеть его лицо. На мгновение сердце замерло, и после быстро забилось как бешеное, сподвигая ржавым шестерёнкам в голове начать крутится и выстроить логическую цепочку.  
— Ни хрена ж себе…  
К чёрту расследование очередной схемы по продаже наркотиков, в очередном богом забытом клубе, там и так всё понятно — ничего нового. А вот то, что первый кандидат в мэры города делает в подобном заведении, ещё тот вопрос. Если сейчас он получит доказательства, сделав всего лишь пару фоток, и напишет статью, продажи возрастут до небес и он наконец-то сможет погасить тот чёртов долг старику. Гарри по-настоящему сможет писать что хочет, расследовать то, что ему интересно, а не то, что ему диктуют. Если сейчас у него всё получится, он получит долгожданную свободу. Нужно просто подобраться поближе.

Сделав первые шаги в сторону второго этажа, Гарри замедлился, если сейчас его остановят охранники, у него не будет второго шанса. Сейчас нельзя действовать напролом. Только не сейчас.

Решение проблемы пришло само, грубо схватив его за руку, таща на второй этаж.  
— Твой первый рабочий день, а ты уже сумел опоздать. Радуйся, что босс сейчас занят важным клиентом, а то несдобровать тебе.  
Шокированный происходящим, Гарри, не сопротивляясь, дал огромному накачанному амбалу втянуть себя дальше по тёмным коридорам второго этажа, наверное, из-за темноты его спутали с новым работником. Первая осмысленная мысль была остановиться и сказать, что его с кем-то спутали, но в то же время в голове пронеслось понимание — лучшего момента, чтобы пробраться ближе к политику, не найти.  
— И да, насчёт этого важного клиента. Сейчас к нему пойдёшь ты, и ещё пара ребят, и если хоть где-то скажешь, проговоришься, пискнешь, намекнёшь о том кого ты сегодня видел, без головы останешься. Понял, Алекс? — мужчина ещё крепче схватил его за руку, и развернулся, Гарри моментально опустил голову так, чтобы его чёлка хоть немного прикрыла лицо.  
— Угм, — только и сказал Поттер, стараясь выровнять совсем сбившееся дыхание.

Сердце неистово ударилось об грудную клетку, со скоростью света распространяя по телу безумный азарт с толикой возбуждения. Как бы Гарри не обманывал себя, но он любил опасность. При любой возможности искал самые небезопасные при расследовании новости, прикрываясь своей работой журналиста. Шёл прямиком к цели, наплевав на осторожность. В эти моменты ему уже было всё равно на рейтинг, деньги, или славу, Гарри нужно было другое. Ему нужно было чувствовать себя на грани, испытывать опасность, возбуждаться от ощущения того, как адреналин расходится по всему телу. Таких называют адреналиновыми наркоманами.

Но сейчас нельзя напролом, сейчас нужно успокоиться и обдумать всё трезво. И было бы хорошо всё сделать до того как прибудет настоящий Алекс.

— Надеюсь, ты вправду всё понял. Если честно мне тебя даже немного жаль, первый день, а уже такой клиент. Хотя, скорее всего, он выберет другого, и ты отделаешься лишь лёгким испугом, так что не стоит сильно нервничать, — с этими словами мужчина пихнул парня в какую-то комнату. — У тебя есть десять минут для того, чтобы приготовиться. Позже зайду за тобой.

Звук хлопка закрывающихся дверей привел в чувство шокированного слишком быстрым развитием ситуации парня. Беглым взглядом окинув маленькую комнату, Гарри не нашёл ничего полезного. Небольшое пустое трюмо, шкаф, наполненный разными костюмами для стриптиза с… пожалуй, парень не хотел даже задумываться что это, и дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату.

С какой-то странной безнадёжностью Гарри практически ввалился на пуфик, стоящий возле трюмо, кинув куртку на пол. Через десять минут вернётся тот амбал, а настоящий Алекс может вернуться в любую секунду, времени для раздумий не было совсем. Ему просто нужно найти политика и сфотографировать поблизости со стриптизёрами или любыми подобными вещами.  
— Ничего сложного в этом нет, — безуспешно, но очень старательно пытался самовнушить себе Поттер, запустив руки в непослушные волосы, немного оттянув их от себя, — Просто найти, подобраться поближе, выждать момент и сделать снимок. Ничего сверхсложного, бывало и похуже.

Набравшись храбрости, Гарри резко встал с маленькой пародии на стульчик, решительно зашагав к двери. Либо сейчас, либо никогда.

Снова резкая боль, как дежавю, устремилась к плечу. Подняв голову парень побледнел, он знал, что очень невезучий по жизни, но это уже совсем плохо. Перед ним стоял сам Том Реддл, первый претендент на пост мэра Лондона, прекрасный политик, гений, миллионер, плейбой, филантроп, и его сегодняшняя «жертва».  
— О, снова ты, паренёк, — на лице мужчины появилась еле заметная удивлённая улыбка, а взгляд быстро перекинулся на комнату позади парня. — Так, значит, ты здесь работаешь.  
Это была серая констатация факта, а не вопрос. Несмотря на добрую улыбку, карие глаза мужчины смотрели на него взглядом охотника, нашедшего свежие следы добычи, и от этого холодного, но яростного огня, мурашки расползались по спине, а в горле застыл неприятный комок.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Га… Алекс. Алекс Харрисон, сэр, — выдавив из себя самую дружелюбную улыбку, на которую он только сейчас способен, проблеял парень, коря себя за такую оплошность.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Харрисон, — удивление на лице мужчины сменилось на простую вежливость, а чужая рука, обтянутая кожаной перчаткой, направилась вперёд в жесте, ожидающем рукопожатие. — Меня зовут Том Реддл, хотя, наверное, ты уже и так знаешь.

Это произошло механично, не задумываясь, просто жест вежливости, которому людей учат с самого детства. Если бы Гарри знал, что последует после рукопожатия, он бы никогда не протянул руку самому дьяволу, он бы никогда не пошёл на поводу своей жадности, позволяя амбалу тащить его на второй, и он бы никогда не пошёл в этот богом проклятый клуб. Но сейчас Гарри просто почувствовал холод кожаных перчаток, крепко обхвативших его руку. Настолько крепко, что Гарри послышался звук треска собственных костей. Не придумав ничего лучше, упрямо сжав губы в тонкую линию, чтобы не скривиться от боли, Гарри попытался с той же силой сжать чужую руку, с мстительным блеском в глазах, приметив, хоть и мгновенное, но настоящее удивление в чужих глазах. Парень понимал, что это было слишком по-детски, но он не мог удержаться и не сделать подлянку этому высокомерному лицемеру. Он не осуждал лицемерие политиков, по другому в их лживой среде не выжить, но это не отменяло факта, что Гарри ненавидит лицемеров.

Не ожидавший больше никаких подлянок, парень чуть не упал, когда Реддл резко потянул его за руку, заставляя до неприличия близко подойти к себе. На шее ощущалось горячее, жадное дыхание из-за которого из шеи к ушам начала пробираться предательская краснота. Каждый чужой вдох или выдох с замиранием отдавался в сердце — перед Гарри стоял настоящий Лукавый, дьявол в обличии человека, который одним лишь взглядом способен искусить любого.

— Я выбираю тебя… Алекс, — слова, которые, казалось, забили последние гвозди в гроб под названием «спокойная жизнь».  
— Что? — переспросил Гарри в надежде, что он неправильно понял.  
Реддл на оклик лишь оскалился, убив без оружия едва тлеющую надежду, которая ещё даже не успела сформироваться. У Гарри сейчас было два выбора. Признаться, что он никакой не Алекс, и свалить отсюда, продолжая работать на старика, или всё же рискнуть, и стать свободным от всех. Гарри решил рискнуть. Снова натянув на себя ту дружелюбную маску, парень опустил взгляд на скреплённые руки.  
— Может, всё-таки уже отпустите мою руку, и мы пойдём.  
— Как скажешь.  
Гарри облегчённо выдохнул, когда его руку наконец-то отпустили, и он смог хоть немного отойти от мужчины. Оглядев повреждение своей руки, парень заметил немного красные следы — Реддл хорошо вцепился, но зачем вообще он это сделал? Посмотреть реакцию? Но для чего и зачем? Пока он смотрел на пострадавшую руку и задавался миллионами вопросами, Реддл уже зашагал в сторону своей комнаты. Тихо цокнув, чтобы политик не услышал, парень уверенным шагом пошёл догонять этого дьявола.

— Сегодня твой первый день? — услышал вопрос Гарри, как только догнал мужчину.  
— Как вы поняли? — только минуту назад притихшая паника снова поднялась вверх из глубин души, сбивая дыхание.  
— Твоё поведение. Ты слишком стеснительный для человека, который должен продавать своё тело.  
Да уж, его острая наблюдательность вызывает страх вперемешку с восхищением. Теперь, в глазах Гарри, Реддл ещё больше начал походить на демона.  
— Да, мне многие говорят, что моя наблюдательность это нечто, но без неё я не смог бы выжить в политической среде, — как будто прочитав мысли Гарри, проговорил мужчина, вплотную подойдя к массивным дверям в самом конце коридора.  
Всё же парень на пару мгновений завис. Чёрт, ему нужно уже научится это контролировать, или когда-то для него это плохо кончится. Сам того не заметив, он опять высказал свои мысли вслух.

— Ты собираешься заходить, или дальше будешь стоять у порога как ломающаяся девица, которая не знает, чего хочет, — подколол парня Реддл, тихо двигаясь всё дальше вглубь комнаты, из-за чего его голос слышался всё приглушённее.  
Комнаты, по понятным причинам, были звукоизолированы, и от этого легче не становилось. Нарисовав в голове приблизительный план дальнейших действий, Гарри решил не отвечать на вопрос, а просто зайти в комнату и начать выполнять план, который не сильно отличался от предыдущего. Подобраться поближе, выждать момент и сделать снимок. Но начало выполнения плана резко отодвинулось во временном отрезке, как только Гарри увидел комнату, в которую зашёл.

Всё в помещение было выполнено в японском стиле. Низкая, почти как матрас, огромная кровать находилась посередине комнаты, прилегая деревянной, минималистичной спинкой к стене. Красная ткань, из которой были сделаны подушки, и нижняя часть простыни, сильно выделялись на фоне доминирующего, на кровати, белого. Искусственно устарелые, низкие тумбочки красиво дополняли кровать с обеих сторон. Красные стены с тёмными деревянными вставками, на которых висели откровенные картины определенного содержания — сюнга должны были выглядеть вульгарно, но на самом деле красиво вписывались в атмосферу древней Японии. Паркетный пол без единого ковра живописно блестел при не очень ярком свете бумажных фонариков, стоящих возле дверей в виде раздвижных перегородок, украшенных рисунком горы Фудзияма, которые, скорее всего, вели в ванну. Если признаться, Гарри ещё никогда не видел таких красивых комнат, даже несмотря на вульгарность красного цвета. Рассматривая комнату, Гарри не сильно обратил внимание на то как мужчина подошёл к открытым дверям для того, чтобы закрыть их, не отрывая взора от худощавого парня, разглядывающего с немым восхищением комнату.

Налюбовавшись красотой дизайнерской мысли, парень начал искать глазами мужчину и наткнулся на нечитаемый взгляд, направленный в его сторону. Решив для себя, что сейчас самое время, Гарри начал приторно медленно подходить к политику, не сводя с него взгляд. Попытавшись сделать хоть какое-то подобие томного лица, парень нежно коснулся ладонью чужой груди. Рука на краткое мгновение дёрнулась, но, преодолев волнение, он уже более уверенно скользнул рукой дальше, поднимаясь до шеи. Встав на цыпочки (этот дьявол был чертовски высокий) парень приблизился к красивому лицу мужчины, их носы практически соприкасались, а каждый чувствовал горячее дыхание другого.

Гарри не сразу, но заметил, что одна из рук Реддла уже находились на его талии, крепко схватив её, а другая начинала понемногу расстёгивать его рубашку. Не теряя времени, парень провёл носом по щеке мужчины, мягко дотрагиваясь своими губами чужих. Гарри удивился, он ожидал почувствовать горький вкус сигарет или спиртного, но на деле губы Реддла были сладкими. Не давая себе время на раздумья, парень углубил поцелуй, осторожно начиная исследовать рот мужчины. Он никогда раньше не целовался с парнями, это был новый опыт, хотя этот поцелуй не сильно отличался от поцелуя с женщинами, единственное, что поменялось это рост партнера, еле ощутимая щетина на щеках и уверенная хватка на талии. Или так думал Гарри, пока инициативу не перехватил Реддл. Поцелуй превратился в бушующую борьбу за главенство. Сильнее схватившись за пиджак политика, парню пришлось сделать пару шагов назад из-за нависшего на него всем своим весом мужчины, пока не наткнулся голенью на кровать. На пол упали несколько оторванных пуговиц от рубашки, гулким эхом ломая пошлый звук поцелуя.

В какой-то момент Реддл начал ласкать грудь парня, нежно протирая указательным и большим пальцем соски. Гарри простонал тихо и почти незаметно, но этого было достаточно для проигрыша в этой немой борьбе. Удовлетворительно хмыкнув, политик отпустил грудь парня, положив руки на джинсы. Гарри, не сильно задумываясь о последствиях, укусил Реддла за губу. Железный привкус крови объял всю ротовую полость, полностью отрезвляя парня.

— Ты чего удумал кусаться? — в голосе политики чётко слышалось холодный, как металл, гнев, прикрывающий вязкое разочарование.  
— Сэр, не хотелось бы прерываться, но вы забыли принять водные процедуры. Если вы настаиваете, мы можем, конечно, продолжить, но, думаю, для нас двоих будет лучше, если перед этой изнурительной процессией, — не снимая дежурную улыбку, Гарри особенно выделил последнее слово, не отрывая глаз от мужских губ, — вы примете горячую ванну.  
— Уговорил, — с неохотой Реддл отпустил тело парня.

В конце концов, Гарри не сдержался и рассмеялся. Не в его силах было это терпеть. Но смех быстро прервался, когда зеленые глаза наткнулись на багровый гнев политика, на минуту ему показалось, что сейчас его прикончат.  
— Прости. Просто ты выглядел как ребенок, у которого забрали любимую игрушку, — кажется, он сделал ещё хуже этим объяснениям, но уже было поздно, слово не воробей.  
Политик лишь кинул ещё один убийственный взгляд на парня и молча отправился за выдвижную перегородку.

Под звук шуршание одежды, Гарри сел на край кровати в ожидании. Одна. Две. Три минуты. Шум льющейся воды на кафель. Пора. Застегнуть рубашку. Проверить камеры и содержимое. Всё нужно было сделать быстро и тихо. Гарри улыбнулся себе, всё вышло на ура, осталось лишь зацензурить своё лицо и написать сочную статью. В предвкушении победы парень потянул дверную ручку на себя, но она не поддалась. Проверив, что никаких защелок на двери не было, Гарри ещё раз нажал на дверную ручку со всей силы, надавив на неё, но ничего не случилось. Его заперли.

— Ты уже уходишь, Гарри?

Гарри. Он сказал Гарри. Значит, Реддл знает. Он знает, как его зовут. Это было плохо. Это была просто ужасная ситуация. В один момент парню стало по-настоящему страшно, он не понаслышке знает, как политики волнуются за свою репутацию, и на что способны, чтобы её сохранить. Он очень сильно сглупил, думая, что всё пойдёт по маслу. Дерьмо.

— Ты ведь с самого начала знал кто я. Ведь так? — отпустив из запотевших ладоней, многострадальную ручку дверей, Гарри никак не мог решиться обернутся. Ему до дрожи в ногах было страшно увидеть, что находится за его спиной.  
— Конечно знал, — звук мокрых ступней, движущихся по паркету, становился всё ближе, пока парень не почувствовал спиной громоздкое, мокрое тело, а уши не обдало горячим шёпотом. — Гарри Джеймс Поттер, один из самых выдающихся журналистов известного на всю Великобританию журнала «Хогвартс». Твоими основными достижениями были разоблачения Руфуса Скримджера, Долорес Амбридж и интересная статья о многих местах, где промывали деньги. Ты даже один раз пробовал подловить мою правую руку — Люциуса Малфоя. Конечно, я знаю кто ты.  
— Ты с самого начала это всё придумал? Зачем? Ты же мог сразу меня вышвырнуть отсюда.  
— Нет, я даже не знал, что ты в здании, пока ты сам не наткнулся на меня у входа. И, представляешь, каково было моё удивление, когда я встретил тебя тут, притворяющегося шлюхой, — руки мужчины обхватили парня поперёк живота, задирая рубашку вверх. — Хочу заметить, что твоя игра в послушного мальчика была бесподобна. Честно, я почти поверил.

Пуговица одна за другой слетела с петель, оголяя тело парня. Непонятно откуда взялся сквозняк, пронзающий всё тело до дрожи, а возможно именно так оправдывал себя Гарри, когда его грудь начали ласкать, спускаясь все ниже.  
— Не понимаю! — круто развернувшись, парень вцепился в голые, и немного влажные после душа плечи политика, пытаясь отогнать его от себя. — Я совершенно не понимаю, зачем ты делаешь это. Можешь ведь просто забрать мою камеру, наугрожать всякого и отпустить.  
— Не бойся, ту камеру, что ты спрятал в рукаве, я и вправду заберу. А смысла тебя пугать я не вижу, ты и так довольно напуган.  
— Тц! Ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я испугался тебя. Признаюсь, меня немного напугала ситуация, но не ты. Ты всего лишь очередной жалкий политик, который ничего не может. Единственное, что вы умеете это прятаться за бесчисленными лживыми масками.

Глаза парня светились в безудержном гневе, перемешиваясь с жаркой решимостью, сметая весь страх, который когда-то там был. Реддл соврал, если бы сказал, что это его не заводит. Эта решимость. Этот взгляд. Такое не сыграть. Это были чистые эмоции. Взгляд мужчины переместился с потрясающих глаз к обветренным губам. Через секунду Гарри почувствовал вкус чужих губ. Насильно запрокинув голову парня, Реддл углубил поцелуй, чувствуя, как его пытаются от себя отодвинуть.

Когда Гарри понял, что так ничего не выйдет, он решил повториться и снова укусил политика за губу, но в этот раз намного сильнее. Сейчас привкус крови был намного ярче, чем тогда. Возможно, из-за злости, а возможно, просто больше красной жидкости попало в рот.  
— Чёрт! И правда, как дикий зверь. Ты бы себя видел, — проведя рукой по подбородку в надежде вытереть кровь, мужчина попросту размазал её, под конец облизнув верхнюю губу.  
— Отпустите меня, я уже сказал, что отдам камеру, — зарычал парень, удивившись, что вообще способен издавать подобный звуки.  
— Хоть ты сопротивляешься, противишься, — не обращая никакого внимания на крики Гарри, мужчина продолжал спокойно говорить, — Но твоё дыхание сбито, уши и щёки красные, а главное там внизу… ты возбужден. Прости, но твоё тело честнее тебя, Гарри. И кто теперь здесь носит маски?

В подтверждение своим словам, Реддл сжал через джинсы эрегированный член парня, проведя ногтем снизу вверх, останавливаясь на ремне. Гарри было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, что ему это нравится.  
— Может, хоть раз в жизни ты поплывешь по течению, и обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

Поплыть по течению? А ведь правда, он никогда не пытался отдаться в руки судьбе. Он всегда прорывался через непроломные стены, искал иные выходы, копал ложкой туннель. Никогда в его жизни не было такого, чтобы просто плыть. Чтобы не выбирать между двух зол. Просто пусть, что будет? Может, стоит попытаться, хоть раз в жизни. Может, это не так плохо, как он думал.

— Ненавижу тебя, гребаный ты дьявол, — с этими словами Гарри обхватил двумя руками лицо Реддла, решительно целуя его.

Ухмыльнувшись самому себе за победу, мужчина потянул Гарри за собой, роняя того на кровать. Он молниеносно наклонился над парнем, возобновляя прерванный поцелуй, одновременно пытаясь как можно быстрее стянуть чужой ремень вместе с джинсами.  
Растрёпанные смоляные волосы, полуоткрытые зелёные глаза, худое обнажённое тело, и искусанные до крови губы — такую картину ни за какие деньги нельзя купить. Нельзя воссоздать. Только искать, долго и тщательно, но когда всё же ты сможешь раздобыть эту картину, тебе выпадет возможность добавить новых цветов, дорисовать новые штрихи и, возможно, даже подписать своим именем. Так думал Реддл, оставляя на бледной кожи множество багровых пятен.

— Кхх! — снова пытается сдержать стон Гарри, царапая уже всю в красных линиях спину мужчины, когда тот начинает ласкать его грудь.  
— Сейчас будет немного больно. Потерпи.

Гарри слышит, как сам дьявол шепчет ему в уши, пока его разрывает изнутри противоречивые чувства. Наслаждение через боль, или это боль вперемешку с наслаждением, Гарри не понимал. Реддл ещё даже не вошел в него, а уже столько чувств и эмоций. Он извивался, чтобы убежать от боли, он умолял, чтобы не прекращали. Это было слишком странно, слишком много.

— Я войду?  
— Боже, не спрашивай меня об этом таким будничным тоном?  
— Интерпретирую это как «да».  
— Ахх! Больно, — чтобы мужчина не заметил его слёз, Гарри обнял его за шею, мстительно оставив засос в самом неудобном месте.

Раскалённое тело, нависшее над ним, давило на грудную клетку, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью. Холодная простыня, скомканная под ним, которую он со всей силой сжимал в руках, как единственную нить, что связывала его с реальностью. Надвигающееся всё быстрее удовольствие, как смертоносный шторм начало стремительно поглощать каждый нерв организма. Ещё немного и этот шторм поглотит его с головой, с немым криком в горле и закатившимися глазами. А после только чувство облегчённой пустоты, и чего-то вязкого внутри. Возможно, он когда-то об этом пожалеет, а может наоборот, но сейчас Гарри было всё равно, его глаза закрывались, а тепло чужого человека возле него убаюкивало.

Просыпался Гарри неохотно. Веки были до безобразия тяжёлыми, а всё тело нещадно болело, будто его грузовик переехал. Несколько раз. Долго вспоминать, что случилось прошлой ночью, не пришлось, острая боль, пронзающая всю спину, не дала ни на мгновение забыть о вчерашнем. Оглядевшись, парень приметил, что в комнате находился один. Это было хорошо, он сейчас точно не хотел видеть эту дьявольскую рожу. Используя немало усилий, парень облокотился об спинку кровати, забрав с лица, растрепанные волосы, которые даже не хотели перестать лезть в глаза.

Бардак, который они вчера устроили, разбросав всю одежду, был убран. Все его вещи были аккуратно сложены на тумбочку, а возле них стояла его сумка и куртка, которую он оставил в том подобии гримерки. Не обратив внимания на боль, Гарри рванул к своим вещам, доставая оттуда рубашку. Всё же Реддл, как и обещал, забрал камеру, зря надеялся, а она ведь была охрененно дорогая.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил какой-то чёрный прямоугольник возле своих вещей, как оказалось, это был конверт. Повертев со всех сторон, парень не нашёл ни одной подписи, по этому с чистым сердцем открыл его. Внутри оказалась целая куча денег, ему бы это даже хватило на выплату долга, даже после ещё осталось бы немало. Кроме денег в конверте была ещё маленькая бумажка, на которой красивым почерком была написано: «Послушных мальчиков нужно вознаграждать. С любовью, Том».

— Чёртов мудак! — стиснув в руках мелкую записку, Гарри швырнул все деньги об стенку.

Быстро собравшись, парень напоследок оглядел комнату, повыше натягивая сумку, порывисто шагая на выход, оставив все деньги одиноко лежать на паркете, при тусклом свете бумажных фонарей. Уже находясь на улице, Гарри победно усмехнулся, Реддл был наивен, если полагал, что у него всего лишь одна скрытая камера. А сам парень ещё даже не подозревал, что флешка со всеми данными по одному из самых важных дел в его работе, с любопытством разглядывал один Дьявол с ухмылкой наблюдая, как черноволосый парень с невозможными глазами счастливо выходил из здания.

Игра только началась.


End file.
